


VID: Mr Tugboat Hello (Duke/Audrey Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Murder is vile and death is sweet, I have to smile at my defeat, yes I'm insane though just the same you must have recognised my name." A sweet romance vid set during Season 1, with a quirky whimsical feel. It doesn't do anything particularly clever with effects or have a deep message - it's just meant to be a bit of a visual feast of Audrey's immersion in the quirkiness of Duke. Set to "Mr Tugboat Hello" by Sophie B. Hawkins. Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Mr Tugboat Hello (Duke/Audrey Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/mr-tugboat-hello-haven-dukeaudrey-2011/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com


End file.
